Do You Wanna Dance?
by Grace Ryan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to Scandals, a gay bar with Dalton's new Warbler. Will their attempt at adventure end in merriment or tradgedy?  My version of The Gay Bar Scene and then onto opening night in "The First Time" episode.


This is my own version of what happened at Scandals and stretching to just after opening night on the auditorium stage. Not to say my version is better than anyone else's version or the way it was shown in "The First Time," but it's just something I thought of. Hope you like it.

xoxo Grace-Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Wanna Dance?<strong>

_- Do you wanna dance under the moonlight?_

_Kiss me baby all through the night, oh._

_Baby, do you wanna dance?_

_(Artist: The Beach Boys, Album: The Sounds of Summer)_

Kurt sat at the bar on his stool, sipping his Shirley Temple and staring at his boyfriend, who was dancing with another guy. He wasn't sure why _he_ wasn't out there dancing with him, but all the same, here he was, guarding Blaine's beer and the drink of the guy who was trying to steal his boyfriend.

"Better watch your boyfriend," said the voice of a man that just sat down next to him.

Kurt turned toward the man, clad in a jean jacket and blue baseball cap that Kurt thought was horrendous. Kurt was about to protest and tell the man to mind his own business, but then the man turned his head and Kurt saw the familiar face of someone who wasn't a man, but still a boy. Dave Karofsky. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a surprised expression.

Karofsky smiled, a genuine one where his teeth showed, one that Kurt had never seen directed at him before. "I'd ask you the same thing because I'd never seen you here before."

"This is my first time."

"Not mine."

"Wow…" He trailed off, glancing back at Blaine and Sebastian and mentally calling the new Dalton boy Se-bastard. "How's your new school?"

"Fine. I just want to have a normal senior year and play football without my team mates hearing rumors about me."

"Just so you know, I never would have told anyone. It's not who I am." He looked back at Blaine, who was alternating between dancing in place and doing a spin move that seemed to make him move away from Sebastian. Kurt quickly wondered if Blaine did that on purpose or if it was coincidental that he was moving away from the guy that was trying to steal Blaine away from Kurt, at the same moment that Sebastian tried to dance closer. "So you come here all the time?" he asked when he looked back to Karofsky.

"They like me here. I feel accepted. I'm what they call a bear cub."

"Because you look like yogi?"

"Because I'm burly or something?" For the first time ever, Kurt laughed with Karofsky at the same time. When the laughter dissipated, Karofsky caught the look on Kurt's face and misinterpreted it. "So, is this the point where you judge me?"

The comment startled Kurt because it was a slight throwback to how the football player used to talk to him when people were around them. "No! As long as you're not bullying anyone, I'm all for you living whatever life you want to until your ready."

There was a pause again while Karofsky settled on the thought that he didn't need to keep his guard up around him anymore. It was a hard thing to do because despite his standoff-ish nature to Kurt, he actually really valued Kurt's opinion of him. "It's good to see that you're still together with Blaine. You look happy. Well, actually, he looks happy, you look nervous."

"I'm not- nervous… I'm annoyed."

"With your boyfriend dancing with _him_, I would be too. Like I said, better watch your boyfriend."

"W-why? You know him? What's his deal?"

"I don't know his name, but he's only been coming here for a little while. He's, um… quite popular, to say the least."

Kurt licked his lips and glanced back at Blaine again. He was smiling back at him and doing some form of two step. It made Kurt smile back. "His name is Sebastian and he's a new kid at Dalton. I already know he's promiscuous because when I met him, he admitted to meeting the man of his dreams on the dance floor here and then breaking up with him twenty minutes later."

"Yeah… He falls in love a lot here."

Kurt groaned. "Blaine says he's harmless, but I wish he'd stop smiling that stupid cocky grin at Blaine."

"I wouldn't be too worried."

"Why? I thought you just told me to watch my boyfriend."

"You keep looking back at Blaine, right? Has there been one time where you looked at him and he wasn't looking back?"

"Well, I-"

"He only has eyes for you. If anything, he probably just likes the attention that guy is giving him, but is hoping you'd get jealous enough to go dance with him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Both of them looked back once more at the dancing boys and just as Karofsky predicted, Blaine was still looking at Kurt. Sebastian, on the other hand, was eyeing Blaine with that cocky grin Kurt hated. "You know what?" Karofsky put his beer down and gently took Kurt's Shirley Temple from his hands and put it down as well. "Come on."

"What? What are you doing?"

Karofsky took Kurt's hand, it was cold from holding the beer bottle, but Kurt felt a jolt go through him. It was a nervous tick from the fact that whenever Karofsky touched him before, it was because he was being bullied by him. Karofsky, still smiling, tugged Kurt off his stool. "I let you down at prom and I want to make up for not dancing with you when I should have." He continued to tug Kurt and Kurt slowly smiled and followed.

"I don't actually know how to dance. Mike Chang says that I only know how to do a sachet and it's super distracting."

"That's okay. I can't really dance either, but that's not really a problem here. Besides, Blaine's dancing with another guy and when he sees you with someone else, he'll get jealous and stop dancing with that other guy to take you away from me."

"I don't want to make him jealous. This isn't a game for me." Kurt was becoming acutely aware of the fact Karofsky was still holding his hand. He got nervous and slipped his hand out of Karofsky's and put it down by his side.

"Doesn't matter. That's what will happen; just watch. Now come on." Dave grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him onto the dance floor, near Blaine and Sebastian, but still far enough away that each pair had their space. Each one was still in full view of the other. Dave dropped Kurt's hand when they got to his desired spot.

Dave was right, he couldn't really dance. His signature move was bouncing up and down and side to side. Kurt swayed his hips and bopped to the music, trying not to shimmy, looking completely distracted because he kept glancing over at Blaine, who, to no surprise, had followed Kurt and Karofsky with his eyes and watched them closely. "Would you be completely devastated if I go dance with Blaine?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. "No. Considering I didn't even give you thirty seconds to dance with me at prom, I'd say you owed it to me to run away."

"No that's not why I want to go dance with him."

"Relax, I know. But if you don't mind, just wait until the end of the song, it's almost over."

"You listen to Cher?"

"My mother thinks my sister borrowed the CD." Dave laughed. His conversing with Kurt was doing his desired effect: keeping Kurt closer to him for a bit longer. He was determined to show Kurt that Blaine would come to him. The longer he kept Kurt, the closer it came to Blaine dismissing Sebastian and showing Sebastian that he'd chose Kurt over him. Dave knew that Blaine choosing Kurt would be the ideal move. If Blaine stole Kurt from Dave, Sebastian might get the hint, along with Kurt feeling redeemed that Sebastian ranks below him. When Kurt accepts Blaine taking him from another guy, Blaine will feel superior as well. Dave knew what he was doing and just wasn't letting Kurt in on the plan.

The song ended and another one came on. Kurt was about to leave Dave on the floor by himself when Dave grabbed Kurt's hands and started swaying with him, purposely making a fool out of himself. Kurt started laughing and couldn't help, but smile widly and play along.

Blaine had enough. He wanted Kurt to be dancing with him the whole time. He'd been trying to get him on the floor with a come hither look, but it didn't seem to work. Instead he became more and more anxious every time Kurt turned his eyes away from Blaine to talk to another guy. _He doesn't look like Kurt's type_, Blaine thought. _That guy's burly and obviously not into fashion at all._ No matter how he rationalized what he was looking at, he couldn't calm down. Blaine was not having a good time with Sebastian because all he wanted to spend time with Kurt, who only looked like he was having a good time now that he was dancing with that other guy. Now they were holding hands. Blaine hadn't even let Sebastian close enough to him to touch him.

Blaine had enough and he stopped dancing. He glared at the other guy Kurt was with and left Sebastian where he stood without a single word. He stomped over to Kurt, who was no longer facing him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Karofsky let go of Kurt's hands, seeing Blaine had did just as he thought he would.

Kurt turned and Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him by the waist to meet his and he held him there to dance as close as possible. When Blaine was about to shoot a territorial glare at the guy Kurt was dancing with, his eyes were met with smiling ones. Blaine now recognized who Kurt was with. He felt a little better because Kurt felt nothing for Karofsky, but not much better because he personally didn't like the closeted teen at all. Dave continued to smile and walked off the floor and back up to the bar.

Kurt, unbeknownst to Blaine, shot a look of his own over to a flabbergasted Sebastian who had just been ditched. Kurt's smile said "Mine, Bitch. Haha." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and buried his face in Blaine's neck, not kissing him, just being comfortable. Blaine smelled incredibly sexy with the scent of his aftershave, cologne, and salty sweat mingled together.

"Not that you're property or anything, but you belong to me. He doesn't get to touch you," Blaine declared. Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine was smiling, but he sounded completely serious.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's skin, swaying his hips along with Blaine, keeping rythm as best he could. "Not that _you're_ property or anything," Kurt repeated back to Blaine, "but _you_ belong to _me_. Sebastian doesn't get to ogle you and try to get close to you."

They danced out the song, staying flush up against one another. Kurt didn't look up at any point in time to look for Se-bastard because he had what he wanted right there in his arms. Karofsky was right. Kurt had won.

"Wanna get outta here?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt on his neck.

Kurt pulled his head back and Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. It was interesting to Kurt how, in this place, Blaine had no reservations about public displays of affection, when he had always struck Kurt as old fashioned. Blaine barely kissed Kurt in front of friends. But here they were, among perfect strangers, and Blaine was attempting to stick his tongue down Kurt's throat. He reciprocated at first, then he could taste the alcohol in Blaine's saliva and realized that Blaine had a lot to drink. _It'd be in his best interest for me to bring him home before he decides to drink more_, he thought. "Sure," Kurt answered.

There were no goodbyes said to Sebastian or Dave Karofsky when they left, in fact, Blaine and Kurt didn't even go looking for them. Instead, they left the bar hand in hand together. "This is the best night of my life. It is. It's the best night of my life. I love this place," Blaine said. "I want to live here. I just want to live here, and make art, and help people."

Kurt could not hear the slight slur in Blaine's voice. He chuckled a little. "Whoa. You can certainly help start fires with your breath."

"Hey. Come on, I only had one beer." They reached the car and Kurt opened the back seat door. "Kiss me." Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist, holding him in place. "Kiss me," Blaine said again attempting to sound sultry in his drunken state. "Come on. Listen."

"Nope. No. nuh-nuh-nuh-no. You're riding in the back." Kurt would normally jump at Blaine acting this way, but him being with Sebastian half the night and him only acting this way now because he was drunk was a major turn off and Kurt didn't want to reward his behavior.

"Okay. Okay," Blaine easily complied.

"That way you're likely to throw up that way."

Without warning with the hand that Kurt used to help guide Blaine into the backseat, Blaine yanked Kurt in with him with all his strength. Kurt didn't have a chance in hell of being able to stay on his feet and he collapsed completely on top of Blaine. "Whao- what- Blaine." Kurt was stammering and surprised and immediately started trying to back himself out of the car, but Blaine had a pretty good grip on him and kept pawing at his body. Instantly he felt Blaine's lips on his in random places. Kurt was fighting against him so Blaine was kissing wherever his lips could reach. "Um, Okay, Blaine. Oh! Cold hands."

"Come on. Come on. Hey Kurt let's just do it. I want you. I want you so bad."

"N-no. No please. Stop it." Kurt was becoming more and more agitated by the second. Blaine had never acted this way and had always been the perfect gentleman when it came to being physical. Never pressuring, never begging, only supportive. Now he was the exact opposite and it bother Kurt. It made him extremely uncomfortable. His first thought was of Sebastian. _Maybe Blaine liked him after all and I just didn't see it. Maybe Sebastian made him all hot and bothered so he's trying to get it out of his system through me because I'm his only option._

"Listen, I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Sting playing in the background and all that, but who cares where we are? It's all about us, right-?"

"Right! It's about us!" Kurt couldn't stop himself from yelling. It got Blaine's attention and he stopped grabbing at his body, clothes, and face and trying to kiss him. He quickly scrambled to get out of the car. "Which is why I don't want to do it on a night where you spend half of dancing with another guy. And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day."

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine looked mad and embarrassed, not the reaction Kurt thought he would have.

"Because I've never felt _less_ like being intimate with someone and either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Blaine didn't hesitate. He got up out of the car and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

Blaine turned, still looking mad. "I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun." He threw his hands up in the air.

His comment hurt Kurt more than Blaine would know in that instant because earlier that week Kurt was worried that Blaine might think that he was boring. Blaine was supportive and said that he was the single most interesting boy in all of Ohio and he was happy to wait because he wanted Kurt to be comfortable. Now, in just two days, his atitude changed toward it and he shot back with the one thing, under breaking up with him, that would hurt the most: confirming that Kurt was boring and not any fun. _Sebastian is fun_, Kurt thought. His breath was heavy and he was speechless from his heart being shattered right now.

Blaine put his hands down and rested them on his hips. His expression changed and it resembled regret. _Shit, why did I just say that? Why did I just __**do**__ that? Fuck, look at his face. What did I do?_ Blaine inner monologue was tortuous. _I'm so stupid! Fuck, I don't deserve him. Not if I treat him like this._ Blaine's next immediate thoughts were to run away because he couldn't imagine Kurt wanting to be with or around him right now. _Maybe if I leave now, he'll have the time to calm down and not want to break up with me. Maybe if I walk home I'll have the time to think up a way to make this go away._ "I think I'm just going to walk home." He took one last look and turned his back to Kurt, walking away, ignoring Kurt, as hard as it was, as he called out Blaine's name.

To his own surprise Kurt didn't cry. He teared up, but didn't sob. He got in Blaine's car and turned the ignition on. He wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Blaine walking home was a ridiculous idea. He seemed to be sobered up from the argument. Something like that will bring you back to consciousness sometimes. But still, Kurt couldn't let Blaine walk the streets alone at this time of night. Especially in the state he was in. He turned out of the parking lot and saw Blaine not to far up on the side walk. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down as he walked. Kurt pulled up beside him, driving slowly alongside Blaine as he walked.

"Blaine get in the car." Blaine ignored Kurt at first. "I'm not letting you walk home at this time of night."

"Kurt, just let me walk."

"Then I'm driving beside you the entire way. I hope I don't come across a cop because he'll pull me over in a car that is not mine and give me ticket. Since I'd be driving next to you, he might give you a sobriety test and you'd fail." He paused. Kurt didn't know where that speech came from. "Just please get in the car. I have to drop your car off at your house anyway so I can drive home in my own. Please? You don't have to say anything to me and I won't speak unless you want me to. Just please get in the car."

Blaine stopped walking, seemingly taking in Kurt's words. His head was still pointed at the ground, but he got into the front seat of the car because Kurt asked him to. He was so ashamed. What was he supposed to say? What could he possibly say right now that would make what he just did all right?

Kurt drove. The entire ride was in silence. He kept his word. He didn't make a sound the whole way. When they arrived at Blaine's house, Kurt parked the car and Blaine immediately got out and shut the car door. He didn't say goodnight or I'm sorry or thank you, or even I love you. He just shut the door and went into his house. Kurt stared. He watched it all happen. He gulped and waited for the light in Blaine's room to turn on. Then when the light came on he waited for Blaine to come to the window and see if Kurt was still there. Kurt's heart broke when after more than five minutes of waiting, Blaine never showed his face. So he let a tear roll down each of his cheeks and wiped his eyes before getting into his own car and driving off.

What Blaine didn't know was that Blaine curled himself up in his red leather chair, holding onto a pillow, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Opening night to West Side Story was on Friday and Kurt watched in agony as Blaine avoided Kurt at all costs on Thursday and Friday. Friday was a little better, Blaine would at least make eye contact, but he still wasn't going near Kurt or talking to him. Since the moment they met, they have never gone this long without talking. Since they got together, there wasn't a day that had gone by without a kiss. And since the day Blaine told Kurt that he loved him, not a day went by without Kurt hearing it at least five times a day. Since he had never been in a relationship before, he could only deduce that they weren't together any more, but since it was unclear, Kurt decided to pluck up the courage and talk to him after the show was over.

Whenever Blaine was on stage, Kurt found it impossible to not watch Blaine. He would stand in the wings and watch and he couldn't help but smile because Blaine was so good at being Tony. But, as good an actor as Blaine was, whenever Blaine's back was to the stage or the lights went out, Kurt could see the emotion drain from Blaine's face and he was sad. He was hurting. It crushed Kurt to see Blaine in pain.

Kurt didn't know it, but Blaine was doing the same thing when Kurt was on the stage. He would lose himself in the moment and completely forget that they were fighting and he'd laugh along with the audience because Kurt commanded attention and praise. He was an amazing Officer Krupe.

When the show was over, everyone went to Breadstix to celebrate, but Blaine stayed behind. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate and he messed up a step during the show and he decided to stay and work on it.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt's voice startled Blaine and he turned to see a very defeated love of his life standing just past the stage right entrance. Blaine was having a hard time keeping eye contact

"I messed up this move. I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." He wasn't really looking at Kurt. Instead he was acting like he was focused on the move, when really, at this moment, he couldn't care less about the stupid step.

"Beauty of the stage. You get to do it all over again tomorrow." Kurt started to advance on Blaine slowly. He was trying to act like nothing was wrong and it was a casual conversation, but he was positive that it wasn't showing. "Personally I thought you guys were perfect."

"Thank you," Blaine said, forcing himself to look. He saw what Kurt was doing so he was trying to do the same. _Act normal and the rest will follow._ "Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down."

Kurt tried to look flattered and appreciative, but being complimented pretending to be someone else wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Yeah, well, I can't help, but pull focus. Sorry." He forced a smile.

"Don't apologize. It was great." Blaine reciprocated with a forced smile, but his looked more genuine because was being truthful and thought back to how watching Kurt made him forget. There was an awkward pause.

"All your friends were here tonight. The Warblers…" Blaine smiled. His dear friends being in the audience was the second best thing about the night. "…Sebastian." Kurt's expression changed. Like he'd given up on trying to supportive. "They were all loving it."

Blaine could see the pain in Kurt's face and all he could think was _I can't do this anymore._ "Come here." Kurt walked to Blaine, not knowing what was to come next. "Gimme your hand." Blaine took Kurt's hand before Kurt had a chance to hold it out for him. The touch of his hand, clammy from being nervous, was somehow reassuring to Kurt. "Hold it to your heart." Blaine put Kurt's hand over Kurt's heart for him

"Just like the song?"

"Like the song." Blaine looked intently into Kurt's eyes, feeling the electricity that he missed by just touching the porcelain skinned boy in front of him. "Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and I'm sorry." Blaine could feel the lump rising in his throat.

"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and you made out with Rachel." Then, just like that, they both chuckled and smiled before they knew they were supposed to. It felt good because for the first time since Sebastian entered into their lives, Kurt felt that they were going to be okay. "But I'm sorry too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not silly." With all the passion in his body, Blaine pushed himself forward and with a teary eye, he pressed his lips to Kurt. He felt like he was dying without this one simple gesture. He hadn't forgot what a touch of Kurt's lips do to him. He loved him. Kurt. He loved Kurt. Kurt was his world, his everything. He'd be so alone without him.

Kurt rolled his forehead against Blaine's, lessening the wet, romantic kiss. "You take my breath away." Blaine sighed, feeling the lump rise in his throat again. "And not just right now. Tonight on this stage. I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine was going to lose it right here and now. That one little word: proud. To know that Kurt was proud to be with Blaine, it felt so good to hear it coming from Kurt. He was nothing without Kurt and everything with him. "I hope so." Blaine's eyes began to well up and his voice was choking. "I want you to be." Hearing that from Kurt meant the world to Blaine. He played a great game, but when it came down to it, Blaine was just as insecure about himself as anyone else. He loved Kurt so much that he couldn't understand why someone as amazing as Kurt would ever pick someone like him. He could grasp the concept that he had gotten so lucky to have someone like Kurt in his life. He wanted to be better for Kurt. He wanted to be the best kind of person for his boyfriend. His heart swelled with love for Kurt and it was overwhelming. "Artie is having an after party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?'

"No." Kurt watched Blaine expression drop. "I want to go to your house." Kurt had said the request so assuredly. Like he had a definitive answer and no regrets.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath and his answer came out softly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

And if you liked this one, please feel free to check out my other stories.

Follow me un Tumblr for behind the scenes stuff on this story :)

Tumblr URL: Grace-Ryan


End file.
